Thorin Oakenshield/Relationships
List of 'Thorin's relationships '''in ''The Hobbit film trilogy. Bilbo Baggins Bilbo is one of Thorin's friends and companions at the very end of their journey. However, they got on the wrong foot when they first met in Bag End. At the beginning of the journey, Thorin believes he would not be able to fight in battle and even tells Gandalf he will not be held responsible if Bilbo got hurt. However, Thorin betrays his oath, as he stands down when the Trolls threaten to rip Bilbo apart if they do not lay down their weapons and risked his life to save Bilbo by swinging down and pushing up to their companions, but, Thorin shortly berates Bilbo for nearly getting them both killed. However, Thorin's opinion of the Hobbit completely changed when Bilbo saved his life from Azog and embraced him for the action. Throughout the rest of the journey, Thorin seemed to treat Bilbo a little bit better than he did before, such as letting Bilbo go on scouting missions. However, he didn't fully accept Bilbo just yet. When they were in Mirkwood, Thorin had Bilbo cross the enchanted river first, for reasons unknown. Thorin still did not want danger to befall upon the hobbit and worried his friend's missing status when they were captured by the elves that resided in the forest. He did, after all, save Thorin and their companions from the spiders and Bilbo may have fallen in battle. However, Thorin was relieved to see Bilbo alright after their brief imprisonment in Mirkwood and followed through the hobbit's escape plan, unlike the other dwarves and held back the Company until Bilbo came to join them. When they were in Lake-town, Bilbo defended Thorin in Lake-town when no one else would, not even some of Thorin's kin or close friends. ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'''' extended edition'' Occasionally, Thorin allowed Bilbo to be in front of him In Lake-town, Thorin is seen nodding to Bilbo to go first, and the hobbit nods back in The Desolation of Smaug. or the rest of the company Bilbo was the first to climb on the mountain stairs. Dwalin Dwalin is Thorin's best friend and companion since birth.They lived through every pain and every joy in each other's lives. Even looks after Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili. He defended an unconscious Thorin and Bilbo from the Wargs about to eat them. When they are in Laketown, Dwalin confided to Thorin that they didn't know if Bard would betray them or not. Thorin tells him they don't. Thorin's relationship with Dwalin was strained during the state of dragon-sickness. It drifts them further apart, and suspects Dwalin to have the Arkenstone. In the Battle of the Five Armies, the Thorin Dwalin once knew was gone even when he attacked Bilbo and not bothering to save their kin was the last straws. Dwalin said that he's changed and cannot see what Thorin's become. He even threatened to kill his best friend and tells him to leave before he did so. Thorin was fallowed by Dwalin to Ravenhill and even ordered him to call for Fíli and Kíli. Thorin's death is sudden as he is seen mourning the fallen king. References